


【R18】本線的寵物們

by hebihiddinggrass



Category: Aoharu tetsudou, 青春鉄道, 青春鐵道
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebihiddinggrass/pseuds/hebihiddinggrass
Summary: 横須賀線×京浜東北線主人看寵物們打炮天經地義。





	【R18】本線的寵物們

稍晚下班的東海道走進客廳，映入眼簾就是兩人在沙發上疊在一起的畫面。橫須賀壓著京濱下半身滑手機，京濱則是頭枕著沙發的扶手，拎著一本書在看。

畫面平靜而慵懶。

而一聽到東海道回來的聲音，兩個人同時視線轉到來人身上，動作一模一樣。

「回來啦！」橫須賀說，滿臉笑容。京濱則是推了推橫須賀，看來是想坐起身。  
「我吃過飯了，你們做你們的事吧。」東海道抬手制止京濱的動作，提著公事包走回自己的房間。

有時候看著他們兩個的相處模式，與其說是路線，不如說他們兩個像是兩隻貓咪。東海道想著，像是剛剛那個畫面，幾乎可以看到兩人抖動的三角耳跟晃來晃去的貓尾巴。  
アクティー不知從哪冒出來，湊近本線的腳邊蹭了蹭。東海道半蹲下身，手指撫過窄小的貓額頭又搔搔下巴，アクティー發出舒服的呼嚕呼嚕聲。

「………真的好像。」東海道自言自語。換完衣服，回覆完手機的訊息後東海道才再度回到客廳。然而原本客廳的溫馨居家畫風卻陡然一變，京濱被橫須賀壓在壯碩的身子下近乎看不到人，只能看見他的手環過橫須賀的脖子將人摟住。同時橫須賀的手也穿過京濱的背和沙發的小空隙把人壓在懷裡。兩人肢體跟唇舌交纏，橫須賀硬擠進京濱的腿間逼他將雙腿掛在自己的腰上。直到聽到東海道的腳步才停下動作。  
「呦。」橫須賀打了聲招呼，京濱微張著唇輕喘，也轉過頭和東海道點了點頭，手伸到地板拿起眼鏡放到矮桌上。  
東海道揮手，「沒事，你們繼續。」的坐到了旁邊的懶人椅上。

兩人又轉頭回去專注於彼此身上，喘息聲很快的又傳了出來。橫須賀一路沿著京濱的身體往下親吻，掀開寬鬆ㄒ恤含上淺褐色的乳頭。京濱閉著眼睛呻吟，手在橫須賀的耳朵和脖頸間游移，不時將手指戳進橫須賀的耳洞裡搔刮。  
橫須賀將兩邊的乳頭都弄得濕潤紅腫之後才罷手，大手貼著京濱的肋骨處撫至下腹，很乾脆的連著內褲拉下他的褲子。京濱扭動著身子讓橫須賀把短褲脫掉，顫巍巍掛在腳踝上。

橫須賀大掌撫過京濱的下體，激得京濱的皮膚起了一大片雞皮疙瘩。他熟練的擼上京濱略微抬頭的陰莖擼動，但是沒兩下就停了動作。京濱疑惑的低頭望向橫須賀，只見他側下腰去勾有點距離的矮桌抽屜把手，翻了好一會兒才將一管全新的潤滑劑從深處撈出來，粗手粗腳將包裝撕開後擠了一大坨在手心上，朝它呵個兩口氣後塗開往京濱的陰莖和後穴抹去。

アクティー慢悠悠地從房間晃出來，看了在沙發上的兩人一眼後便縱身跳上東海道的膝蓋，找個舒服的位置跟著主人一起看戲。東海道順著アクティー的毛，出聲和正要含上京濱性器的橫須賀提醒那管新買的潤滑劑不能吃。  
橫須賀只是隨意的揮揮手表示有聽到，但還是俯身將只沾到少量潤滑劑的前端含進嘴裡。  
京濱的手抓住橫須賀的頭髮想把他拉開，幾次踢腿全踹在橫須賀身上。橫須賀聞風不動，沾滿潤滑液的手圈成圓形，來回摩擦著柱身，舌頭挑弄著繫帶和穴孔處，過於刺激的挑發讓橫須賀很快的就嚐到些許京濱的味道。  
「呃…橫……啊啊！！」京濱呻吟的尾音隨著橫須賀將手指刺進身體裡而拔高。  
橫須賀粗糙的手指在後穴進進出出，嘴巴離開京濱的股間，改用濕漉漉的手指摩挲著龜頭。

「京濱……」橫須賀低聲呼喚，舌頭在有著細軟毛髮的下腹打轉一路向上，含住肚臍。  
京濱下意識的咬住手指不讓聲音溢出，橫須賀感覺京濱的體內一縮，剛好讓他的手指觸碰到那突起的小點。橫須賀沿著那突起畫圈撫摸，在肚臍旁邊啃上一個吻痕。  
原本應該是很能讓人引起性慾的情色場面，卻因為剛剛閃過腦海裡的想法，讓東海道沒有起太大的反應，他反而是以一種動物觀察的態度看著沙發上的兩人，アクティー的尾巴甩啊甩，打著東海道的身側。  
橫須賀把京濱翻過來，來回撫摸著京濱的背脊讓京濱的上身壓低屁股翹高。用剛剛沾滿潤滑液的手抓住陰莖擼動，待完全充血之後橫須賀握著柱身抵住穴口，慢慢的把自己擠進去。啊，東海道心想，更像了，這姿勢完全就是兩隻貓咪在交媾。

「等……等等！」京濱喊住橫須賀，他掙扎了一下。「套子……」。  
「我會善後的啦。」橫須賀只是促狹地笑著，手上動作不停把傢伙塞進京濱的窄穴裡。

京濱原本想冷哼表示自己的不屑，卻被橫須賀接下來的進入逼得只能呻吟，橫須賀將自己完全擠入後打了一下京濱的扁屁股，開始抽插。京濱沒支撐好身體，一頭撞在沙發扶手上，索性將臉埋進手臂裡，讓東海道只能聽到京濱極為小聲的嗚咽，這也有點像小貓咪的叫聲。  
橫須賀雙手抓著京濱的腰側動作，大力搖晃著京濱。幹了幾下似乎感覺不好，先是停下動作把硬梆梆的屌拔出來，然後快手快腳地把衣服全脫掉，也乾脆的抓著京濱的上衣往上整件扯下，整套動作一氣呵成。  
東海道看著橫須賀因為運動而賁起的六塊腹肌，青筋浮出的手臂抓著京濱再次挺進，然後前後晃動。他偶爾會在深挺後停下動作，皺著眉頭啊嘶幾聲，大概是在感覺京濱裡面的收縮。  
京濱雖然整張臉都深埋在沙發和手臂裡，但是白皙的後頸部分逐漸透出玫瑰色，雖然以京濱的習慣，他不會去撫慰自己的陰莖，但是在橫須賀的帶動下東海道注意到京濱的龜頭正一下又一下的磨過粗糙的抱枕表面。

「呼啊……嗯……橫須賀……」京濱不斷的呢喃，聲音全糊在嘴裡聽不甚清楚，他的腰發著抖。在一次橫須賀的拔出之後，京濱的左腿滑下了沙發，扣一聲落在地板上。  
橫須賀雙手拍拍京濱的兩側腰窩，左腿也跟著下到了地板，再次扶住京濱的臀部挺進。沒有馬上動作，橫須賀的身子壓上京濱。喊了聲京濱。

「叫出來嘛，我想聽。」是橫須賀一貫的撒嬌聲線。  
京濱眼神迷茫的抬起頭轉過來，瞇起來的眼睛來回看著橫須賀和東海道，視線定在アクティー的亮色毛皮上。橫須賀抓緊機會，趁著京濱來沒理清狀況之前用力的戳刺。  
京濱這次將手撐在軟椅墊上沒有往前撲倒藏住臉。他將下巴抬高，聽話的沒有再壓抑自己的聲音。  
橫須賀又再次俯身輕咬京濱的頸側嫩肉表示稱讚，此舉更是讓京濱的那附近敏感的肌膚爬滿雞皮疙瘩，以及連帶的甬道緊縮。

「橫須……啊哈……」京濱叫喊出聲，腰部跟著橫須賀的節奏擺動，感覺橫須賀因為情事而升溫的高熱胸膛貼在自己的背部，又是一陣顫慄。橫須賀的節奏也跟著逐漸紊亂，他抱著京濱胡亂地撞擊著。

「呼……京濱……」他呢喃，又摟得緊了些，兩人之間幾乎沒有空隙。  
京濱在橫須賀用力過猛的手勁中艱難地把頭轉過來面向他，細細瞇起的眼睛有些泛紅。橫須賀看進京濱的眼睛裡，將唇湊過去貼在京濱微張的嘴巴上。  
門牙相互碰撞，熾熱的氣息噴在彼此的臉上，橫須賀的手指捏著京濱的乳尖，將他的尖叫全吞進肚中。他的陰莖在京濱體內小幅度的動作，貼著腸壁畫圈。  
京濱被橫須賀吻的暈頭轉向，上下身輪流接踵而來的刺激讓他近乎暈眩。手指扣緊沙發，後穴因為長時間的戳刺而慢慢堆積的快感就要讓京濱到點了。  
アクティー的尾巴垂在東海道的腿旁，牠也目不轉睛的看著這沙發上的兩人。  
橫須賀終於吻夠了，這才心滿意足的放開京濱。或者說是咬夠了，東海道心想，京濱的唇旁邊環繞著一圈模糊的齒痕，此時兩人的嘴唇紅腫還留有水漬，在燈光的照射下閃閃發光。  
京濱此時整張臉是少見的潮紅，東海道也敏銳地察覺了京濱似乎快要高潮了——因為他的腦袋正在小幅度的前後晃動。這是他觀察到的，京濱情事上為數不多的小動作。  
橫須賀看來也察覺到了，他的手往下滑握住了京濱滴水的器官。並不是擼動，而是抓著朝抱枕面磨。京濱哀號，伸手抓住橫須賀的手腕，橫須賀又快速的深頂了幾下，將精液毫無保留的全灌進京濱的體內。

橫須賀射完精之後沒有馬上把傢伙撤出來，而是繼續趴在京濱身上，手的動作不停。  
京濱的臉痛苦的揪在一起，龜頭不斷地有液體滲出，後穴也因為前端的撫弄收緊又收緊。橫須賀皺眉，他咬上京濱的肩膀吸吮，手上的動作加快。  
京濱頭擺動的幅度越來越大，然後是整個身子的動作一滯。  
橫須賀只覺得腸壁一陣收縮，緊緊的咬住他射過精的器官。他的叫聲完全壓過京濱帶哭腔的小小低吟。  
完事後的京濱只把沾了自己精液的抱枕踢到地上，就倒在沙發上休息。橫須賀靠著沙發盤坐在地上喘息，還是在京濱有氣無力地催促之下才爬起來找衛生紙把京濱的身子和還是不慎沾到體液的沙發擦乾淨。  
東海道這時候才從懶人椅上站起來，走到兩人旁邊蹲下來看橫須賀善後。アクティー則是跳上京濱的肚子，舔著他身上一些已經乾掉的體液。

「怎麼樣？」剛把衛生紙拿去丟換拿濕紙巾過來的橫須賀問，語氣有點挑釁，又像是在求稱讚。

「很不錯啊。」正在撫摸京濱額前碎髮的東海道回答，他給了這兩個傢伙一人一個吻。


End file.
